The Suffering Pawn (Discontinued)
by SoulRipperGhost95
Summary: Everybody think Domestic Abuse only happen to the female, right? Well, Issei Hyoudou will be a male victim of Domestic Violence by Rias Gremory since the day Issei confess his feeling to her during the Rating game. Rias starts to get jealous went she see others girls start getting close to him. That went Rias start to abuse Issei from then on. Female on Male Domestic Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**The Suffering Pawn**

* * *

"Issei. I love you… I love you more than anyone else…" Rias said with tears running down her eyes.

 _Buchou. No… Rias' lips were getting close to mine._

Issei though in his head.

"Rias…" Isse softly said as he came closer to Rias.

"Issie…" Rias also said softly, as their lips were about to touch.

Right as Issei and Rias were about to kiss.

[BANG].

A noise came from the door.

"He…hey, don't push me Xenovia!"

It was Irina's voice.

When Issei looked, everyone in the club was peeping from the door!

 _What are you guys doing! They were peeping!? They saw what just happened!?_

 _Issei though in his head in shock._

"Co…congratulations Issei, Buchou! Now, I can hit on you without worrying about anything!"

Xenovia said with a stiff voice.

"U…um, congratulations both of you! With this I, can follow after Onee-sama!" Asia said in a timed voice.

 _You were looking as well Asia!?_

"Ara ara. With this, I can now become serious at having an affair with Ise-kun." Akeno said happily, as she lips her lips.

 _Even Akeno-san!_

"…The good part was about to start now, correct?"

 _What are you saying Koneko-chan!?_

"Sorry, I also saw it."

"I'm so moved!"

 _Even Kiba and Gya-suke!? Don't fuck around!?_

"I can allow an illicit sexual relationship just for today you know?"

 _That's none of your business Rossweisse-san! I mean, you are supposed to be a teacher!?_

"I borrowed the kitchen so I finished making the cake!"

Ravel came in to the club room while bringing in a big cake. From her action, she was the only one who wasn't peeping.

"Huh? Did something happen everyone?"

Ravel twitched her neck and looked at everybody with a worried face. Rias who was next to Issei started shaking.

"Geez! All of you! This was supposed to be the most important scene in my life! What will you do about it!? This is all your fault, Issei! It happened because you confessed to me here!" Rias yelled out angrily, and glare at Issei in anger with a red face.

"Eh!? It's my fault!?" Issei said.

 _[LET'S MAKE IT THAT WAY.]_

 _Everyone also agreed with her! Bull shit! With this, the messy school festival and the battle against Sairaorg-san ended. It's curtain. Now. How long will my confession last for…?_

* * *

After Issei had confess his feeling to Rias. Both went on date with each other. Spent their loving time being a happy couple. Until Rias started getting angrier and angrier at seeing Issei also spending his time with the other girls in his harem. She became jealous each time. Rias then start to hit him one time in a fit of anger, and then said sorry to him, and that it won't ever happen again.

But it did.

Rias begin to abuse Issei on a daily basis now with no guilty whatsoever.

Rias Gremory had become a Domestic Abuser that will abuse Issei for the littles of things.

But Issei still love Rias even those she abuses him most of the time. He still saw her as the beautiful woman he had falling in love with.

The weeks and months went by, and Rias became even more abusive than before. She would hit, kicks, slaps, and torture Issei until he was in so much pain, and crying his eyes out.

But Issei always took painkiller or just got Asia to heal him and lie that he got attack by a group of thugs while he was walking down the road.

Until that one fateful day, went Rias went too far in her abuse of Issei.

* * *

"Issei. We need to talk…" A cold and heartless voice said from behind Issei.

He felt a strong chill in his spine, and sweat rolling down his head.

He turns around and looks up to see Rias with a deadly frown on her face.

Her blue-green eyes fill with harsh coldness.

There was no kindness in her eyes.

No love in them

Only coldness, and darkness in those cold eyes of her.

"Issei, I see that your enjoyed your time with Xenovia, Irina and Asia on the date that you had with them this morning. It seems to me that your enjoyed yourself to much with those three girls." Rias hiss out in venom, as her blue-green flick to a red glint.

Issei was sweating and his throat was dry in his mouth, as he took a step back up against the wall. His whole face had gone pale like a ghost.

Rias took a few steps toward her pawn, Issei until she was right in his face. Glaring at him with the coldest looked that Issei had ever seem.

"ANWEAR ME, WENT I'M TALKING TO YOU BOY!" Rias roar out, as she got right in his personal space.

"Am I not good enough for, Issei? Is my breast not enough for you? Is that why you like enjoyed spending so much time with those girls more spending time with me?" Rias hiss out in anger and bitterness.

"N-No t-that n-n-not t-true, R-Rias. I l-love you a-all e-equally but I l-love you, Rias the most out of everybody else in my harem." Issei stammered, as fear invading him and started sweating even more.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIED TO ME!"

Rias shouted, as she looks at Issei in his eyes. Before she slapped Issei hard across the face. Issei fell onto the ground with a red hand print on his face. He felt his cheek burning in pain.

Rias then kicked Issei viciously in his ribs while he was down on the ground.

"YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT THEN THAT FUCKING WONANIZER BASTARD RISER PHENEX! THAT PICEC OF SHIT SUCMBAG PHENEX!" Rias yelled out in anger and rage. She then begins stomping on Issei over again with no mercy in her heart. Until he starts coughing up blood from his month.

Rias coated her hands with a ball of crimson destruction magic, and aim it toward Issei. Sending him flying and smashing into the wall.

Issei felt his ribs crack, as he then screams out in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGH!"

"P-PLEASE RIAS, NO MORE! PLEASE NO MORE! PLEASE STOP!" Issei started begging his girlfriend, Rias to stop, as tears fall down his cheeks. He was now shaking in so much fear and his heart was beating so fast.

Issei was scared and frightened of Rias. He was beginning to think that his girlfriend, Rias was unstable.

How could the person that he loves so much? Hurt him so much with no remorse for what she had done to him.

Rias looked down at her pawn.

Her beloved Issei Hyoudou.

The person that she deeply loves with all her heart.

But he was just like that scumbag bastard Riser. He didn't care about her feeling at all. Everything about Issei reminded her of that idiot Riser. The man that she hatred so much in her heart.

Men were all the same. Nothing but lying, cheating, womanizer dogs that deserve to be treated like the stay dogs that they truly were.

Men were nothing but male's sluts.

Men who couldn't do anything right in their lives.

Deep anger and hatred fill her heart. Rage boiled up inside of her.

Issei cough up some more blood out of his mouth. The blood went all over Rias new shoes. Rias look down at her new bloody shoes in disgust. This made Rias even angry then before.

"YOU SON OF A WHORE! DO YOU FUCKING KNEW HOW MUCH THSEE SHOE FUCKING COST ME? THEY WERE ABOUT 400 YEN, AND YOU FUCKING RUIN THEM WITH YOUR DISGUSTING BLOOD! YOU STUPIED PICEC OF GARBAG" Rias screamed out like a crazy person, and kicked Issei across the face, sending the pawn rolling over onto the ground with a hard thud.

"IT LOOK LIKE YOU NEED TEACHING A FUCKING LESSON FOR DEFYING YOU BETTER!"

Rias send another ball of crimson destruction magic at her pawn, aiming for his wounds, and injuries. Causing him so much pain, as he screams out in even more pain.

Issei fell onto the ground with deep cuts, wounds, and bruise all over his body. And was bleeding all over as well. He was having trouble getting back up.

Rias continuously sending each crimson destruction magic at her boyfriend and pawn.

The door was open.

Two people step into the room to see what was happening.

There was a loud gasp of shock and horror in the two person voices.

There stood Akeno and Gasper looking at the damage Issei was in.

Both Akeno and Gasper were now running by to Issei side. She and Gasper had to get there before Isseii was hurt even more. The pawn was in danger by their king.

Akeno and Gasper watched in horror as Rias use her crimson demonic blast making Issei suffer some more pain in his wounds. Hearing him crying out in so much pain and agony.

After she was done. Rias then spat on Issei before leaving the house. Leaving Akeno and Gasper alone with the beaten Issei on the ground.

Akeno and Gasper ran to Issei side to check his wounds and injury.

To Akeno and Gasper horror.

Issei wasn't getting back up. They saw blood leaked out of his mouth, his eyes and body.

There could see and hear Issei breathing were becoming raggedy and seeing how much pain he was in. Until the breathing stop and he just lay there.

Akeno could see that Issei face was devoid of any emotion, and his eyes were dull and empty.

There was no life in his eyes.

There were slow tears falling down his cheek.

Asia came back into the house and found both Akeno and Gasper were hovering over her beloved Issei.

Asia saw that both Akeno and Gasper were crying.

Asia came over and saw how Issei look. She then started to cry as well.

"W-What h-h-happen t-to I-I-Issei?" Asia ask stammered, as the tears didn't stop rolling down her cheek.

Akeno voice was weak but was filled with hatred and anger.

"Rias did all this to Issei."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Suffering Pawn**

* * *

Issei was now in the hospital with Akeno, Gasper, Asia, and the rest of the peerage members by his bedside. Asia healing power couldn't heal Issei wounds. So, the peerage had to take him to the hospital to get check out for his injuries.

"Is Issei okay?" Akeno ask worried along with everybody else.

The Doctor look at everybody with a grim and trouble expression on his face.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you all this. But no Issei won't be okay for a long time. He had suffered numerous blows to his whole body, his ribs broken and internal bleeding. He may never walk again." The Doctor said grimly.

Causing all the peerage to gasp in shock, and felt their heart beating fast, their heart breaking went them hear the shocking news, and fill with pain.

"May I ask, how did he get like this." The Doctor ask.

Akeno gentle violet eyes were now filled with rage and anger, and looked over in the direction of her king who was sitting down on a chair.

Rias didn't even seem to care one bit about Issei.

"Rias was the one who did this to him." Akeno said with venom in her voice. While Asia had tears in her eyes over her beloved Issei, never able to walk again.

The Doctor eyes winded in shock.

"Rias how could you do this to the man you loved?"

"That worthless pervert had it coming. He didn't care about my feeling. I'm his main girl in his harem and yet he loves every other female more than me. So, he deserves everything he get. So, he can't no longer walk. Who care abuts worthless trash." Rias said coldly with no guilty or remorse in her voice.

Her heartless words shocking her peerage members and the doctor at her coldness.

Akeno, Gasper, Asia, and the rest the peerage all had their mouth winded open, and couldn't believe what their king had just said.

Gasper backed away from Rias and had tears rolling down his cheek.

while Asia had angry tears in eyes. While she glares at the older girl that she saw as an older sister with now hate in her eyes.

Rias begin to laugh coldly and cruelly at what she had done to her boyfriend, Issei.

*SLAPS! *

Rias laughter was cut short by a hard slap in the face by an angry Akeno.

"You horrible evil red headed bitch!" Akeno spat in anger and her violet eyes showing venom in them.

Rias was shock by this and never expected to get slaps by her queen.

Rias held her reddening cheek, and then turn around to glare at her queen in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU, SLAPS YOUR OWN MASTER!" Rias shouted out in anger.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ISSEI!? HOW COULD YOU ABUSE HIM LIKE THIS!? WENT HE ONLY LOVED YOU. YOU HORRIBLE WICKED, SELFISH BITCH!"

Akeno shouted out in anger.

"Issei, didn't understand My feeling! So, I punished him for talking and enjoying himself with other girls but me! So, the fucking bastard had it coming!" Rias shouted out with bitterness in her voice.

"Dose attacking and abusing Issei give you justification for you to cripple him, and nearing killing him?" Akeno said angrily.

Rias gave a cold look toward her queen.

"Yes, it does. Issei is no different than Riser. He can't understand my feeling. He loves every girl more than me. Went I'm supposed be the main girl in his harem." Rias said in a cold bitter voice filled with anger.

"Is that how you feel about Issei? The person that risk his life to save you from your married to Riser. The person who risk his life for you? The person who made a sacrificed for his left arm to save you from your married to Riser. He nearly died for you against Riser. He nearly died again against Kokabiel to protect you. Issei had sacrificed so much for you. You fucking ungrateful, spoil bitch." Akeno said as she clenches her both of her hands together in anger.

"He loves you, Rias. He loves you more than all of us. He would do anything for you. Are you that fucking blind that you cannot see how much Issei loved you. It looks like you can't. Because the perfect Rias Gremory couldn't stand Issei not being happy and enjoying himself with other girls but you. So, you just went and abuse, torture, and nearly killed him." Akeno spat in anger, and felt her whole body shaking in rage.

"That just Issei perverted thoughts. He probably just did all those things so he could get me in bed, and have his way with me. Anyway, Issei is no longer worth it to me since he is now a cripple." Rias said coldly.

Akeno look at her king in disgust.

"GET OUT! JUST GET OUT! I CAN NO LONGER LOOK AT YOU! YOU MAKE ME SICK! AND DON'T COME BACK TO THIS HOSPITAL AGAIN!" Akeno shouted out and send a death glare at her king and former best friend.

"Fine this hospital suck anyway." Rias said as she walks out of the hospital, and slam it shut behind her.


End file.
